Monamar Empire
The Monamar Empire commonly known by the Galactic Republic as The Monamar Slave Trade, or Monamar Slave Militia by the Confederacy of Independent Systems, was an organized group of heavily armed slavers based on planet Monamar that were led by Lun Hirian. The Cartel was best known for the Massacre of Earth Humans, as a form of revenge against the Confederacy of Independent Systems after their proposal on purchasing Earth Humans were repeatedly turned down by both them and the Trade Federation. As a result of Lun's actions against the deaths of 20,000 Earth humans and the capturing of 10,000 Earth humans the vengeful Separatist, Invaded Monamar in retaliation and massacred the entire planet, bringing about the extinction of the Monamarian Race. ''History The slave cartel was commonly known for their deal with the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the last years of the Clone Wars in 20 BBY, where they would later learn of the Separatist's secret Earth human slaves, which in response to the Separatist Council began turning down their offers to purchase them off, after learning of the Earth Humans being from another galaxy, which would make them more rare and more money if sold off to other Slave Cartels, after being denied a deal by the Confederacy of Independent Systems for to long, including an embarrassing meeting when was forced out of the room by Droids when threatening the Separatist Council, the group attempted to receive the Earth Humans from the Trade Federation, whom which as a result also denied the Earth humans to the Slave Cartel. As a result from both greed and anger, the group betrayed the CIS which resulted to them using violence in order to take the Earth Humans away by force. After a new fleet of Earth Humans had just entered the Star Wars Galaxy from the Black Hole, Lun ordered an all out attack on the new CIS shipment of Earth humans, while broadcasting the whole thing to the Separatist Council to watch in horror, as two of their transports are set ablaze as they can hear all the Earth Humans screams inside the burning transports, before they exploded killing them. The massive attack against the CIS convoy resulted into the deaths of about 20,000 Earth Human slaves who were burned alive inside the transports before the ships exploded, while the third ship consisting of 10,000 Earth Humans on board, and the only surviving ship left in the massacre was raided and by the Monamarians, before being brought to Monamar as trophies. The Monamar Empire's massive attack would ultimately lead them into Extinction, when a vengeful Separatist fleet Invaded Monamar in retaliation to both their betrayal and attack which killed 20,000 of their sacred slave beings, where the leader of the Cartel, Lun Hirian himself was found and executed in front of the entire population of Monomar during the Battle of Preeds Hill on the early stages of the Invasion as a form of punishment, where after the engagement 80 percent of the Monamar Empire would be killed in Battle, where the entire population of Monamar would soon suffer the similar fate, following the failed Monamar Defense at Preeds Hill. Trivia'' Category:Factions Category:Novel Characters Category:Factions created by 2091riveraisrael